The Pro's and Con's
by TanukiRaccoon
Summary: ...of starting a relationship with Mr.Kitsune. Naruto contemplates starting a relationship with his teacher. KyuuNaru. Yaoi. Smut.


Naruto Uzumaki was good with people.

His best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, was a prickly bastard who was extremely unapproachable. His other dear friend Neji was as cold and heartless as Sasuke. And Neji's boyfriend Gaara was just plain creepy.

Yes, bright happy Naruto could deal with everyone. He could deal with lazy apathetic Shikamaru. He could deal with egotistical, moronic Kiba. He could deal with creepy, emotionless Sai.

But he could _not _deal with his history teacher!

Konohagakure High's teachers were all odd. Kakashi Hatake, the biology teacher, had spent a whole double lesson explaining why his perverted little book was a perfect demonstration of the biological reaction men and women have towards each other. Asuma Sarutobi drilled physical education and health into them, before slipping out the back for a smoke. Kurenai Yuhi loved to dazzle her class with sleight of hand tricks. Anko Mitarashi set her Home Ec kitchens on fire at least once a week. Orochimaru Sannin was just plain creepy – from his chemistry lab filled with jarred animals to his 'special smile' reserved for attractive young males.

The only normal one appeared to be the Geography teacher Iruka, Naruto's favourite teacher. He seemed to be able to manage the oddball teachers surrounding him.

So yes, the teachers at the All Boys School were odd. Very odd. But Kyuubi Kitsune was just plain horrid.

When Naruto had first shown up to history class he had been dazzled by the tall man. His long, blood red hair was a shade darker than Gaara's. His ruby eyes were captivating and the most beautiful things Naruto had ever seen, framed by thin black-rimmed glasses. His pale skin was flawless and smooth. His shoulders were broad, his body well muscled.

He was beautiful.

And an absolute bastard.

Naruto knew he wasn't paranoid, and could confidently say the teacher was out to get him. Mr. Kitsune always picked on him when he didn't know the answer, always ignored him on the rare occasions he _did _know the answer, and was cold and cruel towards Naruto.

"Uzumaki, we require that answer sometime today."

The hand Naruto was leaning on slid out from under him and he blinked up at his teacher, who stood in front of him. Mr. Kitsune had knocked his hand free and was glaring down at him.

"Um..." Naruto looked to Sasuke for help, but the bastard was still sulking because Naruto had stolen his cake at lunch. "Four?"

"...four?" Mr. Kitsune repeated coolly. "The main reason behind the Sunagakure-Konohagakure war was four?"

"Uh, you didn't let me finish!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms around. "_For _some stupid reason, Sunagakure decided to attack Konohagakure, and that reason is... uh..." Naruto glanced around, desperately looking for help. "Because they had no trees and wanted ours?"

Almost as one, the majority of the class pointed their fingers at Naruto and shouted: "FAIL!"

"Uzumaki, the class is right," Mr. Kitsune said icily. "Once again you are _not _paying attention in class. You will return here after school for detention."

"_WHAT?_" Naruto stared up at his teacher. "Are you kidding me? Come on!"

"Now you'll return tomorrow as well," Mr. Kitsune snapped. "Would you like to go for three days?"

"Ugh," Naruto thumped his head down on the table, and he heard his teacher sniff.

"Now, for the rest of you, look at the Knucklehead and learn. Pay attention in my class!"

That was another thing. Mr. Kitsune's nickname for him – Hyperactive Knucklehead. Sure, Naruto was a little more active than the usual seventeen year old. And yes, he wasn't the smartest person out there. But still!

Naruto looked up and blinked in surprise as he realized his teacher was staring at him. Instead of sneering or glaring, Mr. Kitsune had a smug smirk on his face, one that sent Naruto's heart racing and his blood burning. Damn it, why did he have to be so damn hot?

Naruto dropped his head back down. Yes, he had a hopeless crush on the bastard teacher. He hated him as much as he adored him. The man was so charismatic – he always had the whole class hanging off his every word. He was drop dead beautiful and there was a deadly grace around him that drew Naruto in. He looked like someone who would keep his lover safe and protected. Naruto liked that.

Naruto had tried desperately not to act like a moron and think he was in love with the teacher, but it was so tempting. He hated it when other students thought their puppy love was real love, and refused to say that he loved Mr. Kitsune. He liked him, _a lot, _and the man made him damn horny, but it wasn't love.

Naruto sighed as the bell rang at last. One more class and then he was stuck with the man in detention. Talk about torture.

Naruto scowled as he watched Mr. Kitsune reading his stupid book. Naruto had been staring out the window, until Mr. Kitsune pulled down the blind. Since Mr. Kitsune was the only thing left worth looking at, Naruto's eyes were drawn to him instantly.

And the man was ignoring him.

When Naruto had shown up for detention Mr. Kitsune had simply pointed at the table before returning to his book. Naruto had slumped over his table and closed his eyes. He had begun to drift off when Mr. Kitsune had slammed down a ruler, effectively waking him.

Naruto sighed heavily as he slumped further over his table. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did Mr. Kitsune hate him so? What did he do?

"Thinking hard, Knucklehead? How unlike you."

Naruto shrieked as he sat up straight. Mr. Kitsune was no longer at his desk – he was right behind Naruto.

"So loud," the teacher continued as he moved around to stand in front of the student, who glared at him. "You're always loud, aren't you Uzumaki?"

Naruto ignored him, turning his head to the side. Mr. Kitsune chuckled darkly, which sent a shiver running through Naruto's body. Naruto turned back to glare at him again, and blinked in surprise when he saw that Mr. Kitsune was sitting sprawled out on top of the desk in front of him, top three buttons of his shirt undone, cigarette in his right hand and his beautiful long hair, usually constrained in a low pony tail, flowing free around his shoulders.

"Sir?" Naruto stared, his mouth hanging open. Mr. Kitsune simply took a deep drag of his cigarette before smirking at Naruto.

"Hm," he chuckled softly. "You're an odd one, aren't you Naruto?"

"Hey!" Naruto glared at him. "You can't insult me!"

"Even though it's so easy?"

"Jerk!"

To Naruto's great surprise, Mr. Kitsune laughed. The beautiful deep sound rang out through the room and Naruto leaned in unconsciously.

"You really are a little spitfire," the man said. "I like that." Those ruby eyes met sapphire, and the smirk on the teacher's face grew. "I like watching you get all riled up and angry. Your eyes fill with fire and your face gets flushed. Beautiful."

Naruto leant back in his chair, his eyes slowly widening. His teacher was acting very strange.

"S-Sir," Naruto began slowly. "What-"

"Don't call me sir," Mr. Kitsune ordered. "My name is Kyuubi. I want to hear you say it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto snapped. "Look, you're getting really creepy!"

"Creepy?" Kyuubi took a deep drag from the cigarette before letting the smoke out. It curled around his face, making him look even more seductive. "But you like it when I look at you, don't you Naruto? You like my attention. I've been watching you since the first day you bounced into my class, all smiles and chatter. I stopped you dead in your tracks."

Kyuubi flicked his cigarette expertly out the high open window before he turned to Naruto. His eyes burned brightly in his face, his smirk predatory.

"Look, man," Naruto rose to his feet, grabbing his bag and holding it in front of him. "I don't know what you took from the stoners, but I hope this teaches you not to smoke it. You do realize you're hitting on me, right?"

"Of course I do," Kyuubi purred as he tugged his glasses off and set them on the table beside him. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm seducing my favourite student in my empty classroom, while the only other person in the school is the janitor."

"Sedu- _favourite student!_" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Kyuubi. "What bull shit is that! You hate me!"

"Oh, Naruto," Kyuubi chuckled. "How wrong you are. You _are _my favourite student, even though I never show it. You are beautiful, bright and loud. To sum you up in one word: _delectable._"

"Hey, man," Naruto clutched his bag tight. "You know this is illegal, right?"

"Does it matter?" Kyuubi stood, and Naruto cursed as he realized the older man was between him and the door. "I've already decided. You're mine. I'm claiming you as my own."

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted. "You can't just claim me like- like some animal!"

"An animal, eh?" Kyuubi advanced on Naruto, who backed away. "You'd make a cute little fox. That's what my last name means, you know. And I'd be the dominant fox, there to claim you as my own."

"Would you stop that!" Naruto shouted. "Leave me alone!"

"Do you really want me to?" Kyuubi's voice was a smoky whisper as he finally cornered Naruto against the back wall. His arms came up on either side to cage the short student in. "Tell me, Naruto. Do you want me to back away? To never look at you like this again? Hmm?"

"I-I..."

"Come on," Kyuubi buried his face into Naruto's neck and pressed a soft kiss to the skin there. "Say it."

"I want... I want..."

"Me," Kyuubi finished for him smugly. "And you can have me, Naruto. I'll be all yours. You just need to be mine."

Naruto was silent as Kyuubi continued to kiss his neck softly. After a moment a pair of hands pressed to Kyuubi's shoulders, shoving him away gently.

"Hey, ge' off," Naruto mumbled. "I... I need to think."

"Hmm," Kyuubi nipped at Naruto's neck sharply before he latched his lips and teeth on, sucking hard. Naruto's eyes rolled in his head as the teacher sucked at the erogenous spot, causing the student to moan loudly as his hips bucked mindlessly. As soon as he was sure there would be a mark, Kyuubi withdrew.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my little fox," Kyuubi purred into Naruto's ear before licking it. "For our _special _detention."

Naruto fled before the man could molest him further.

Naruto came prepared the next day, or so he thought. He was wearing three t-shirts, two jackets, three pairs of pants and a thick scarf. He waddled funny when he walked, and was sweating like mad but he was safe.

Kyuubi just looked at him like he was an idiot as he waddled into the room and dropped into a chair at the very back of the room. Naruto glared at him, daring him to comment, and the older man just smirked before returning to his marking.

To Naruto's great surprise, the man stayed behind his desk the whole time. He barely looked up at Naruto, barely looked up at all, actually. The hour dragged by, and soon Naruto was cautiously approaching his teacher, bag clutched in front of him.

"Sir?" he asked. "Can I, er, go now?"

"Hm?" Kyuubi looked up at the clock before back at Naruto. "Oh yes."

"Right," Naruto hurried towards the door.

"Oh, and Uzumaki," Kyuubi called, freezing him in his tracks. "I will expect a decision from you by next week."

Naruto nodded stiffly before fleeing. He ran so fast he didn't hear the dark chuckle follow him from the classroom.

Naruto never put much effort into his school work, he was the first to admit it. He wrote his notes on the back of his previous class's homework. He scraped by at the bare minimum. His desk at home was covered in junk and clothing.

Sasuke, however, took great pride in his school work, from his large folder for each class with his notes organized first chronologically, and then a second set organized to mirror their text book. His desk was perfectly clean, his laptop shining in the middle. He had a large whiteboard on wheels which he used to map out equations, timelines and chemical structures.

Naruto had quickly wiped it all off and drawn up his own shaky chart.

The Pro's and Con's of starting an affair with Mr. Kitsune.

Thankfully, Sasuke wasn't home to yell at him for stealing his whiteboard – his older brother Itachi had let Naruto into his room with an evil smirk, telling him to make himself comfortable.

Naruto sucked on the end of the whiteboard marker – which was already covered in teeth marks – as he studied his list.

The pro side was very simple:

Fucking sexy.

Is interested in me.

I'm a teenager!

_Fucking sexy!_

Better than anyone else at school.

The con side seemed to glare at him, as if asking why it was even there:

A teacher.

He could get fired (maybe a pro? Bastard.)

Could be messing with me.

A TEACHER.

And that was all the blond could come up with. He threw the marker onto the desk and dropped back onto Sasuke's large bed with a deep sigh. Why was everything so difficult? All he wanted was to muddle through high school, pass with a bare minimum, maybe find a hot boy to date, and just get on with life.

Why was he stuck with so many stupid choices?

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and did something he rarely did. He allowed his thoughts to run wild.

Kyuubi was so hot. And Naruto was always shamelessly attracted to people with bastard personalities – like that brief crush he had on Sasuke, and the even briefer crush he had on Itachi. And here was the ultimate bastard, who wanted _him. _Naruto. The nobody knucklehead no one expected to get far in life.

Naruto threw the pen across the room and watched as it bounced off the wall. He eyed his list for a moment, eyes lingering on his teacher's name.

Naruto was impulsive and rash. He did things without thinking. So why not now? Why not say yes, and see where this went?

Rising from the bed Naruto stared at the board for a moment before nodding.

Why not indeed.

Kyuubi sighed softly as he tapped his pen against the papers on the desk before him. He ignored the whispers he could hear coming from the door and simply stared out the window, his chin propped up on his left hand.

He knew if he looked over at the door he'd see half a dozen boys all cramming to get a glimpse of him. His hair tie had snapped when he had arrived at school that morning and he had been unable to find a replacement. He had to spend the whole day with his hair floating around his head in a red cloud, drawing the eyes of many. He reached up with his right hand and tilted his glasses forward slightly, so he could peer over them at the class.

Despite it being an important quiz they were sitting in, all the males of _that _persuasion in the class could not risk looking up at him on occasion. Kyuubi sighed once more as he tilted his head forward so that his hair pooled forward onto the table. He heard several quick, indrawn breaths and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

The door flew open to his classroom, and Kyuubi's head shot up along with his students. The freshmen watched, gobsmacked, as Naruto Uzumaki stalked into the room. Naruto was followed by his dumb friend Kiba. They rushed to the front of the classroom, and before Kyuubi could speak, jumped up on top of two of the desks.

Kyuubi's eye twitched as they turned to face each other and raised plastic swords to meet in the middle.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Inuzuka," he snarled as he rose from his desk. "Just _what _is going on here?"

"I am not Kiba Inuzuka!" the mutt shouted in a horribly fake Scottish accent. ""I am William Wallace. And I see a whole army of my countrymen, here in defiance of tyranny! You have come to fight as free men. And free man you are! What will you do without freedom? Will you fight? Fight and you may die. Run and you will live at least awhile. And dying in your bed many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance, just one chance, to come back here as young men and tell our enemies that they may take our lives but they will never take

our _freedom_!"

And with that they began to fight.

The freshmen laughed and screamed in delight as they leapt from desk to desk, swords meeting. They ignored Kyuubi's shouting, until Kiba missed a desk and landed smack on the ground.

"Concede!" Naruto yelled as he held his sword point to Kiba's throat. Kiba snarled at him.

"Never!"

"That is _quite _enough!"

Kyuubi stalked forward and snatched the swords from their hands, breaking them swiftly over his knees.

"Mr. Inuzuka, you will report to the nurse's office immediately," Kyuubi hissed. Kiba chuckled as he sat up and Kyuubi's eyes hardened. "And after school you will report to Mr. Sannin for detention!"

Kiba paled and it was Naruto's turn to laugh. Kyuubi rounded on him.

"And _you, _Mr. Uzumaki," he snarled. "You will report here after school, today and for the next two weeks! I have no doubt that it was _you _behind this ridiculous show. Escort your friend to the nurse's office!"

The freshmen cheered as Naruto supported a limping Kiba out of the room, waving cheekily. Before the door closed behind him he winked at Kyuubi, who smirked darkly back. Once they were gone he turned to the class, his smirk gone, replaced with a glare.

"Get back to work. If a single one of you fails I'll send you all to help Ms. Mitarashi clean her kitchens!"

Naruto bounced into detention, a gleeful grin on his face. Kyuubi didn't even look up from his desk, but Naruto wasn't disheartened.

"Hey, Mr. Kitsune!" he dumped his stuff on a desk before hurrying to the teacher's desk. "Isn't it a great day for detention? The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I'm gonna get laid!"

"Congratulations, Mr. Uzumaki," Kyuubi drawled as he set aside his papers. "Did you right hand finally agree to put out?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked at the man, tilting his head to the side. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and pointed at a desk to the side, set up with a pencil and pad of paper.

"Five hundred lines," he ordered coldly. "I will not interrupt Mr. Kitsune's class."

"Hey..." Naruto stared at the pad and then back at Kyuubi. "You serious?"

"Am I ever not serious, Mr. Uzumaki?" Kyuubi asked as he peered over the top of his glasses. Naruto gaped at him.

"But- you- and I-" Naruto couldn't seem to string any words together. "Sex!"

"Mr. Uzumaki, that will be _quite _enough of that!" Kyuubi snapped. "Take a seat at once!"

Completely baffled and bewildered, Naruto crossed to the desk and picked up the pencil. With one last look into Kyuubi's serious eyes he began to write.

He managed to get to fifty before Kyuubi began to circle him. The teacher took one look at his lines and reached in, snatching up the paper and scrunching it into a ball. He tossed it over his shoulder, ignoring Naruto's indignant shout.

"Messy, Mr. Uzumaki," he drawled. "Start over."

Gritting his teeth, he did so. The hour dragged by, Kyuubi hovering and occasionally commenting on his writing. After almost a complete hour, Naruto felt hands settle on his shoulders.

"What are you do-"

"Did I give you permission to speak, Mr. Uzumaki?" Kyuubi cut him off as he slid Naruto's jacket off his shoulders. Naruto shook his head and tried to concentrate on his lines. Tried being the key word. It was hard to concentrate when your teacher was running his hands down your shoulders.

"Mr. Kitsune-" Naruto tried again.

"That doesn't look like five hundred lines, Mr. Uzumaki," Kyuubi's voice was still ice cold. Naruto narrowed his eyes and decided he would focus on the lines, no matter what Kyuubi did.

Naruto was forced to stop writing as Kyuubi tugged his jacket off. He ignored it, and kept writing – this would not affect him.

Naruto bit his lip as cool hands began to trace his skin underneath his top. He tried desperately to ignore them, but as soon as Kyuubi's long fingers found his nipples, he gave in.

"God, yes..." he moaned, dropping his head forward. That earned him a sharp twist of his nipple.

"Don't stop work," Kyuubi murmured in his ear. "Keep going."

Naruto's hand shook as felt Kyuubi slowly lift his shirt up. He knew his writing was going to be illegible, but he didn't think either of them cared at the moment. Kyuubi was too busy running his hands all over Naruto's back, tracing the muscles and tan flesh. Naruto shivered and tried to write, but then Kyuubi decided he wanted that top off.

Naruto took a shaky breath as his top was tossed across the room. He was sitting, bare from the waist up, trying to write lines while his teacher ran his hands all over his body.

If anyone were to walk in, they would both be so many levels of screwed.

But no one would. Naruto wasn't sure when, but a quick glance told him the blinds were drawn, the door was locked, and it was too late for anyone to be at the school anyway.

"Ahh..." Naruto's thoughts were cut off as Kyuubi's mouth joined his hands. His teacher, who had gone so slow with his hands, was devouring his neck and shoulders with such ferocity Naruto had never experienced before. He gave up on writing completely, gasping and moaning beneath the assault on his neck. Kyuubi's teeth scraped over his skin, his lips soothed any hurts, and his tongue darted out to taste everything.

Naruto's hand shook violently, the pencil stuttering all over the page. Kyuubi chuckled against his neck before he tugged the chair Naruto was sitting on sharply.

"I think, Mr. Uzumaki," he whispered as Naruto looked up at him with hazy eyes. "You need to stand."

"Stand," Naruto mumbled as he stumbled to his feet. "Right."

"Don't stop writing."

Naruto tried to keep writing, but it was so damn hard when your teacher was pulling away your chair and running his hands around the waistband of your pants.

"S-Sir," Naruto choked out as long fingers found his zipper. This was what he wanted – his teacher, him, sex – but not _exactly _like this. "W-Wait."

"What is it, Mr. Uzumaki?" Kyuubi drawled as his fingers obediently retreated, rubbing soothing circles on Naruto's hips. "Hmm?"

Quick as a flash, Naruto turned in his gentle grip and knelt before his teacher. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at him, and Naruto flashed him his fox-grin.

"Sir, I think this lesson would stick more if I recited it aloud," Naruto suggested as he drew down Kyuubi's zipper. He reached in cautiously, drawing out his teacher's long, hard erection. "Don't you?"

Kyuubi didn't say anything, he simply leant against the table behind him, watching as Naruto pressed a soft kiss to the head of his cock. The boy's hands were wonderfully rough and chapped, his lips moist and inviting.

"I will not interrupt Mr. Kitsune's class," Naruto murmured before he lapped at Kyuubi's cock. Kyuubi's eyes fell closed and he sighed softly. "I will not-" a lick. "-interrupt Mr. Kitsune's-" a brief suck. "Class."

Kyuubi groaned as Naruto descended suddenly, sucking him right into that tight heat. Kyuubi grabbed two handfuls of Naruto's hair as the little demon relaxed his throat around his cock and grasped his hips. He pulled the forward, encouraging him to fuck that pretty little mouth.

Kyuubi did so. He thrust into that mouth, watching as his cock slid between plump lips. Naruto's eyes were open and he winked up at his teacher. Kyuubi gasped softly as Naruto began to talk around his cock, obviously reciting the sentence, the vibrations running up and down him and making him shiver.

"That's it," Kyuubi groaned as he thrust in. "Suck me harder. Such a pretty little slut you are."

Naruto especially liked this, as he gave up on the gargled lines and simply moaned around Kyuubi's cock, sucking it harder. Kyuubi couldn't believe how talented the student's mouth was. He kept thrusting, letting Naruto suck him right to the edge of his orgasm before he tugged the idiot off of him.

"Hey!" Naruto cried as he was tugged up by his hair and shoved onto the table. Kyuubi followed him, falling between his legs and kissing him hungrily. Naruto responded as soon as he realized what was happening, curling his hands into Kyuubi's long hair and pulling.

"Nnn, God," Kyuubi moaned into Naruto's mouth. "So good. So fucking perfect."

"I want you," Naruto panted between kisses. "In me. God, do it!"

Kyuubi tugged Naruto's pants off, pulling his boxers down with them. Naruto ripped at his shirt wildly, pulling it off his shoulders in an effort to get to more skin. Kyuubi attacked his neck once more, liking that the boy would be covered in hickies and bruises by the time he was done with him.

Kyuubi tossed his shirt aside and ran his hands down Naruto's slender chest. His other hand reached into his pocket to draw out a tube of lube, which he quickly uncapped. At the sound, Naruto froze beneath him before melting with a moan.

"Yes," he groaned. "Want you so bad."

Kyuubi stepped back and looked at the boy sprawled on the desk. A smirk curved onto his face and he took another step back.

"I think, Mr. Uzumaki," he purred. "We should continue this conversation at _my _desk."

Naruto grinned as he scrambled to stand. He kicked away the clothing pooled at his ankles and hurried to the front desk. He bent himself over it, flashing his ass obscenely.

"Like this, sir?"

"Perfect," Kyuubi murmured as he squirted the lube onto his fingers. He crossed to Naruto, running his other hand over his ass. "Face the front, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto obeyed, looking forward. Kyuubi paced behind the other boy for a moment before he moved forward. He slid his lubed fingers down Naruto's cleft before he slipped one in easily. Too easily.

"A little loose are we?" Kyuubi hissed as he slid his next two fingers in together. "Have a little fun before detention, Uzumaki?"

"Mmm," Naruto pushed back on the fingers eagerly. "Yeah, in the bathroom. Getting ready for you. I don't want to wait."

Kyuubi snorted and made sure that Naruto was thoroughly stretched before withdrawing his fingers.

"Eager, are we?" he murmured as he unzipped his pants and drew out his cock. He coated it before tossing aside the lube. "Hungry for my cock to fill your greedy hole?"

"So hungry," Naruto moaned. "Are you gonna make me starve?"

Kyuubi slammed in all the way, biting his lip at the heat clamping down on him. Naruto moaned heavily, his head falling forward onto the table with a _thunk._

"What do you think?" Kyuubi asked before moving back and slamming in again. Naruto panted and moaned as he slumped over the table, gripping it tight as he rocked back against Kyuubi. Kyuubi took a deep breath and let himself go.

This was what he wanted. This was what he needed. He was finally buried balls-deep inside his little fox, heat clamping down on him from all sides.

"Fuck, Naruto," he groaned as he leant over the student, chest to back. "Waited so long for this. _So _long."

"Stop talking then!" Naruto said as he tightened purposefully around him. "Come on!"

"Brat," Kyuubi hissed as he slammed in. He set a brutal pace, thrusting deeply into Naruto, impossibly deep. Naruto's knuckles were turning white with the force of his grip on the table. Kyuubi chuckled at that and continued to thrust. He still couldn't believe he was buried so deep inside of Naruto.

Naruto was muttering beneath him, and Kyuubi strained to hear what he was saying.

"...fuck... so good... _God..._why didn't I... ugh... more..."

Kyuubi smirked and grabbed a handful of sunshine locks. He pressed Naruto's head to the table as he straightened, thrusting as hard as he could. Naruto yelped at the increase and pushed back.

"Now, Naruto," Kyuubi couldn't bring himself to call the boy by his last name like this. "I believe you were reciting lines?"

"You serious?" Naruto choked out. Kyuubi slowed his thrusts down. "Fuck! I will not interrupt Mr. Kitsune's class! I will not- uh – interrupt Mr. Kitsune's – fuck – class! I wi- harder, damn it! – will not interrupt – ahh... that's it! – Mr. Kitsune's class!"

Kyuubi leant in and bit Naruto's ear lightly before thrusting harder. Naruto gave up on his babbled lines and bowed his head to the table as Kyuubi fucked him harder than anyone ever had before.

Kyuubi reached around to grasp Naruto's neglected erection, stroking it quickly until the student wailed, bursting all over the desk. As the tight muscles constricted around him Kyuubi gave in with a groan, allowing his orgasm to rush through him, searing every nerve with ecstasy.

Kissing Naruto's neck softly, Kyuubi withdrew from the student. He stood, tucking himself back into his pants. Naruto slid off the desk and whirled to face him with a surprising amount of energy. Seconds later Kyuubi found himself with an armful of student.

"That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "And not a one-time thing, right? We're gonna do this again, yeah?"

"I told you," Kyuubi murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to the excited blond's lips. "I'm claiming you as mine."

"Don't say that, Kyuubi," Naruto mumbled. "It's weird."

Kyuubi chuckled, kissing Naruto deeper.

"You called me Kyuubi," he said as they drew apart. "I like that."

"Good!" Naruto said as he slipped from Kyuubi's arms and grabbed his boxers off the floor. He tugged them on and grinned at Kyuubi again. "Hey, you're gonna give me an A now, right?"

Kyuubi snorted. "God, no. You're still on a steady D."

"Hey! But I'm sleeping with the teacher!"

"And that's what's keeping you from an F."

"Bastard!"


End file.
